A Little Help
by Gia-XY
Summary: Mereka hanya dua orang anak manusia yang terlukai. Dua orang anak manusia yang selalu memasang topeng. Dua orang anak manusia yang merasakan kekosongan dalam hati mereka. Dua orang anak manusia … yang ingin saling menolong …./ Hint of Shounen-ai. Manga!verse. Sequel of "I Live This Kind of Life". For Yuuki Juudai's birthday.


**A Little Help**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Mereka hanya dua orang anak manusia yang terlukai. Dua orang anak manusia yang selalu memasang topeng. Dua orang anak manusia yang merasakan kekosongan dalam hati mereka. Dua orang anak manusia … yang ingin saling menolong ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX_ _© Takahashi_ _Kazuki_ _& Kageyama Naoyuki_

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

Fanon, Manga!verse, petunjuk shounen-ai, mungkin OOC, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **For Yuuki Juudai's Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuki Juudai tidak mengerti saat melihat rivalnya yang satu itu—Manjoume Jun. Ia selalu menutup dirinya dari orang lain. Ia tampak kuat dan dapat berdiri sendirian, tetapi sepasang manik obsidiannya seakan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun …, meminta pertolongan untuk apa …?

Hibiki Midori—guru sekaligus kakak status Juudai—berkata bahwa pancaran mata Jun itu mirip dengan pancaran mata Juudai saat melihat sosok Hibiki Kouyou— _Pro Duelist_ yang merupakan adik dari Midori sekaligus orang penting bagi Juudai. Seorang pria yang saat itu sedang koma dan memperjuangkan hidupnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Pancaran sepasang manik obsidian itu mirip dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ Juudai saat Sang Murid berambut dwiwarna mengingat dirinya harus berjuang menanti orang yang disayanginya pulang dari dunia yang tak terlihat.

Juudai tentu menyangkal, karena Juudai merasa dirinya tidak pernah butuh pertolongan. Ia yakin Kouyou akan segera sadar dan kembali memanggil nama Juudai dengan senyuman hangat khas Sang _Pro Duelist_ berjubah merah. Juudai … yakin ….

… Apa Juudai yakin …?

Juudai tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, Juudai tidak pernah yakin dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya saat menyangkal bahwa ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Juudai tidak tahu, Juudai tidak yakin, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat Midori khawatir. Juudai ingin memperlihatkan pada Midori bahwa ia kuat dan masih memiliki harapan yang teguh.

Juudai sayang Kouyou …, sangat sayang …. Kouyou adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada dunia _Duel Monsters._ Jika tidak ada Kouyou, Juudai yang sekarang tidak akan ada …. _Duelist_ bernama Yuuki Juudai yang mengalahkan mantan pemenang _Junior Championship_ bernama Manjoume Jun tidak akan ada ….

Juudai mengidolakan Kouyou, tetapi Juudai juga mengidolakan Jun. Juudai peduli pada keduanya. Namun …, keduanya seakan berada jauh dari jangkauan Juudai ….

Kouyou yang diselubungi berbagai misteri di balik senyumannya dan sedang berkelana di dunia yang tidak Juudai tahu. Jun yang dikalahkannya tetapi banyak hal tentang Jun yang masih tertutup dari Juudai.

Juudai tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Kouyou saat ini, Juudai merasa tidak berguna.

… Tetapi …, Juudai masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Jun, 'kan …?

Kouyou yang selalu tampak kesakitan, tetapi dulu Juudai tak bisa melakukan apa pun karena usianya yang saat itu begitu belia. Jun yang selalu berteriak minta tolong—entah orangnya sendiri sadar atau tidak. Apa Juudai bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Jun?

Apa yang bisa Juudai lakukan untuk Jun? Bertanya apa masalahnya? Tidak, tidak! Juudai yakin Jun tidak akan bercerita. Jun pasti merasa Juudai seakan merendahkannya jika ia bertanya?

Kalau begitu …, apa …?

… Oh, sepertinya Juudai berhasil memikirkan suatu cara ... Tetapi, apa akan berhasil?

Yah, tidak akan tahu sebelum dicoba, 'kan?

"Oi! Manjoume!" Juudai menepuk pundak Jun yang sedang duduk sendirian di pantai akademi, membuat lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua dari Juudai itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau! Yuuki Juudai!" Jun berteriak kesal sambil memegangi pundaknya yang ditepuk Juudai. Juudai memasang cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Kenapa sendirian di sini, Manjoume?" _Kenapa kau lagi-lagi menunjukkan pandangan itu?_

"Bukan urusanmu." _Pergilah, kau tidak seharusnya berada di dekatku._

"Tidak bisa begitu, dong! Kalau kau sendirian, aku harus menemanimu! Aku, 'kan, temanmu!"

Juudai dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Jun, membuat Jun mendesis kesal. Namun, setelah itu, Jun kembali menatap ke arah matahari terbenam yang berwarna jingga, seakan tak peduli.

"… Kouyou-san …."

Tanpa sadar, Juudai berbisik. Ah, iya, ia ingat. Ia pernah melihat matahari terbenam bersama Kouyou dari ruang rawat inap Kouyou di rumah sakit.

Walau hanya matahari terbenam yang terlihat dari jendela rumah sakit, Juudai tidak pernah melupakan pemandangan itu.

"Juudai, aku tanya sekali lagi." Juudai menoleh ke arah Jun. Lelaki itu menatap serius ke arahnya. " _The Earth_ …, kaudapat dari siapa …?"

Juudai hanya tersenyum tipis. Bagi Jun, senyuman Juudai terlihat begitu memedihkan hati di penglihatannya.

"Dari … orang yang sangat penting …."

Angin berdesir lembut, menjadi katar belakang keheningan temporer di antara kedua _duelist_ itu.

Belum sempat Jun membalas ucapan Juudai, _Dueslist_ pengguna _deck HERO_ itu sudah menarik Jun ke dalam pelukannya, membuat pria berabut hitam kelam itu membelalakkan sepasang manik obisiannya, kaget.

"… Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar …?" Juudai berbisik pelan.

Jun terdiam, kemudian memejamkan kedua manik obsidiannya. Tangan Juudai bergetar ….

"… Untuk apa bertanya kalau kausudah melakukannya, Bodoh …?" Jun berdecih pelan, membuat Juudai tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi pahit.

"Maaf …." Juudai menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu pria yang dipeluknya erat.

Jun hanya diam, membiarkan Juudai memeluknya. Ia bingung, kenapa ia membiarkan Juudai? Kenapa ia khawatir melihat Juudai memasang wajah memilukan begitu? Kenapa ia seakan merasakan kehangatan saat menerima pelukan Juudai?

Sesaat … Jun merasa cemburu pada orang yang membuat Juudai memasang wajah pahit seperti tadi …, pada orang yang penting bagi Juudai …. Apa orang itu adalah idolanya …, Hibiki Kouyou …?

Juudai sendiri hanya terdiam dan menahan bayangannya kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa menolong Jun dan akhirnya kehilangan lelaki itu …, seperti saat ia tidak bisa menolong Kouyou dan kehilangan pria itu …. Ia begitu takut …. Ia takut jika ia melepas pelukan itu …, Jun akan menghilang …, seperti Kouyou ….

Juudai hanya bisa berharap, pelukannya juga bisa sedikit menentramkan _duelist_ bermanik obsidian itu …, seperti Juudai merasakan ketentraman dari pelukan itu ….

… _Aku di sini …, jadi biarkan aku menolongmu … walau hanya sedikit …._

… _Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu …. Tetapi, kalau ini membuatmu lebih baik …, aku akan membiarkanmu memelukmu setiap saat …._

Mereka hanya dua orang anak manusia yang terlukai. Dua orang anak manusia yang selalu memasang topeng. Dua orang anak manusia yang merasakan kekosongan dalam hati mereka. Dua orang anak manusia … yang ingin saling menolong ….

… _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi …._

… _Aku tidak ingin merasa terkhianati lagi …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-san_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama orang yang dihormati atau berposisi lebih tinggi. Bisa juga dipakai sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

.

A/N:

Mungkin bahasa hilang agak aneh untuk mendeskripsikan komanya Kouyou. Maksudnya, hilang itu adalah bagaimana Juudai merasa bahwa sosok Kouyou yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan membuatnya tersenyum itu tidak lagi menemaninya, seakan hilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran Kouyou sendiri. Intinya, Juudai tidak mau kehilangan Jun—salah satu temannya yang berharga. Sementara Jun, ia tidak mau rival yang sudah mengalahkannya terpuruk. Tanpa sadar, dua-duanya menganggap satu sama lain sangat penting. Perhatikan kata sangat. Intinya, mereka sebenarnya sama-sama kesepian.

Udah, segitu saja, sih, penjelasannya. Ceritanya memang rada _absurd_. _Kaa-sama, happy birthday anyway~!_ _May you and Tou-sama always be happy~!_ _Okay_ , Inggris saya tak kalah _absurd_ sepertinya.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
